seintoseiyafandomcom-20200214-history
Black Dragon
Black Dragon is Shiryu's evil counterpart, sharing the same appearance and Cloth as Shiryu, only with a dark and evil color. He is one of the four Black Saint Kings serving Ikki in his quest to steal the Gold Cloth.. Appearance Black Dragon's hair and eyebrows has a dark blue color, contrasting Shiryu. Unlike his fellow Black Saint comrades, Black Dragon's eyes are completely dark, barely showing his black eye pupils. His casual clothes has not been seen, but while wearing his Cloth, Black Dragon wears a completely black outfit. Black Saints Shiryu Shortly after Black Andromeda's defeat and death against Shun, Black Dragon prepares to engage the Andromeda in combat, only for Shiryu to intervene and handle his counterpart instead. As Shun rush to save Seiya, the two Dragon Saints clash in an equal fistfight, until Black Dragon manages to wound Shiryu. As Shiryu can not sustain any wounds due to having already sacrificed 1/3 of his blood to restore his and Seiya's Cloths, he is quickly overpowered as Black Dragon gains the upper hand. Resuming his assault against Shiryu, Black Dragon prepares to finish the battle, surprising Shiryu as he only use a finger to unleash his overwhelming power against Shiryu. He is then impressed by the Dragon Cloth's durability, realizing why Shiryu is moving so slow. Once more launching vicious blows to the Bronze Saint, Black Dragon prepares to break Shun's chains in order to eliminate both him and Seiya at the same time. Just then, he is interrupted as Shiryu gains his attention by removing his Cloth. Clashing once more, Shiryu succesfully launch a "Sho Ryu Ha" powerful enough to surpass Black Dragon and send him flying into the mountains. Recovering from the rubble, he stops Shiryu's bleeding, sacrificing himself to rescue Shiryu, finally believing in the power of friendship before he dies of his wounds sustained in the battle, with Shiryu craddling his body. Cosmo Being one of the four strongest Black Saints, Black Pegasus' Cosmo may rival the Cosmo of the Bronze Saints, maybe even surpassing them slightly. He seems to be the strongest among the Black Saint Kings, having little effort facing Shiryu and overpower him. But Shiryu had already sacrificed 1/3 of his blood, if he had fought Black Dragon with all his blood still remaining, Black Dragon would maybe be at a more equal level as Black Pegasus in power. Techniques Black Dragon has not revealed any signature moves, instead focusing all his power into the tip of his finger. This power seems to be overwhelming as it almost crushes Shiryu into the mountains before he is knocked down to the ground. Cloth Black Dragon wears the exact same Cloth as Shiryu, although this carries an evil appearance with its black color. It covers the same amount as Shiryu's Cloth, but the outfit he wears beneath his Cloth features sleeves covering his arms as well, unlike Shiryu's white outfit. Trivia *The sleeves on Black Dragon's outfit seems to disappear at times. *Black Dragon is the only Black Saint to realize the true power of friendship, revealing himself as not entirely evil as he dies. *Among the four Black Saint Kings, Black Dragon is the only one to rescue one of the Bronze Saints from death. Category:Black Saints Category:Dragon Saints Category:True Evil Category:Deceased Saints